24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bauer house
Location Firstly, I'd like to preface what I'm about to say with the fact I'm not suggesting changing this article at all. But, we don't know for sure that the place the Bauers lived in Trojan Horse was the same as the one they lived in Day 1. However, we have no reason to assume otherwise, and the following reasons I am giving are based on real-world geography so can't really factor in. In episode 3, Larry Rogow takes a guess at where Kim and Janet live with the line "want me to go snuggle with your daddy in the hollywood foothills?". I'd say this is a more likely placement of the bauer house, given the fact it takes not long to reach both CTU (in West LA) and Van Nuys from the house. I've laid out where stuff is in a pic here, and you can see that the relative distance of "Santa Monica -> West LA" and "Santa Monica -> Van Nuys" doesn't really match up to the travel times of the journeys made. I think perhaps the hints at the Bauers living in Santa Monica from the website were probably holdovers from when Kim and Janet were gonna sneak off to a rave in Santa Monica. Anyways, thought I'd just put this here as I'm pretty interested in the geography of Day 1, but no need to change anything on the article.--Acer4666 12:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :But the show rarely pays attention to traveling distances anyway. I think it would be an exercise in futility to try to make sense of that. Thief12 19:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::They did on certain occasions, more so on the first season. As Kiefer Sutherland himself says, the reason Jack used a helicopter in Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am was because the show makers knew it made no sense for him to be driving from CTU (west LA) to St. Mark's hospital (North Hollywood, in the Valley) in 5 minutes. As kim gets from the bauer house to van nuys (in the valley) in 5 minutes, it doesn't make sense that the show makers would want her house placed further away from the valley than CTU, when they went to great lengths to stop such an impossible journey happening a few episodes later. ::But, I was just posting this here for those interested, not suggesting we try to make sense of it on the mainspace. It's something I'm doing by myself though, so here's hoping it's not completely futile--Acer4666 20:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Actual meaning The Bauer house should be wherever either the Bauer family or Jack Bauer was living. Jack Bauer lived in a smaller home as seen at the beginning of Season 2, and I'm sure his current home is seen in other seasons. That should be mentioned on the page. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Thom C']] ''Talk'' 20:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It is mentioned, in the "after day 1" section. The title of this page comes from a lack of a better title to describe the building Jack and family were living in on Day 1, (also it was explicitly called that by Jovan Myovic during the episodes, so we take it as a kind of "official" name), so I think it's probably unnecessary to mention every one of Jack's/Kim's residences on this page. Bear in mind this is an article specifically for one building, rather than the notion of "Jack Bauer's house" in the broader sense.--Acer4666 23:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC)